Bleeders
by Purple-Spider
Summary: "Zim, listen to me! There's something attacking the city. I'm not sure what it is but its killing people and somehow mind-controlling others. It killed my dad and hypnotized my sister!" I shouted, hoping he would listen.  HALLOWEEN HORROR FIC


It was about five in the afternoon and I was watching TV when the power first went out.

At first I thought nothing of it; the power goes out sometimes right? It happens. It's normal. But then the power didn't come back on.

I was beginning to realize just how much I depended on electricity to keep myself entertained. Gaz was lucky; she had her Game Slave that didn't need electricity to work- only batteries. She could stay entertained like nothing even happened, but I was stuck in the house with nothing to do but read horror novels.

About 2 hours had gone by before I started to get suspicious. This could be Zim's fault; part of his latest evil plan. I had to stop him!

I grabbed my trenchcoat, ran past Gaz playing her GS, and out the door.

On my way to Zim's house, or base or whatever, I started to notice how quiet it was without the power on. I thought there would be at least a lot more people outside but there wasn't.

"Hai Dibby!" Gir screamed at me when I got to Zim's a.

"Hey Gir, is Zim home?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"Nooooo," Gir drawled in his cute little computerized voice.

'_I knew it! He is up to something!' _"Uh, where did he go? Maybe to mess up the power to create an electricity monster?"

"Uh-uh! Master went to see what happened to the lights! They all went out an' stuff and the back-up power is gone too."

'_Wait. So Zim didn't cause the power to go out? _I figured Gir was too stupid to lie to me._ Then what did? …Maybe it is just a normal blackout... '_

"Uh, ok. Thanks Gir." I waved and started walking home. I wasn't sure how I hadn't noticed before that the lawn gnomes down the path hadn't tried to kill me earlier, though they still seemed to glare at me malevolently, like they wished they _could_ kill me, as I walked past them.

I looked up at the sky, it would be getting dark soon but I thought I had time to run to the power plant to see if someone was there who knew when the power would be coming back on.

"Dad, Gaz, I'm home!" I called when I got back. It was about 9:00 now and it was dark. Turns out no one at the power plant knew why the power was out. When I was there, though, there seemed to be less people than should be working there. Actually there were only about 6 people there at all and it seemed like something was off about all of them…

"Hello Dib, I am glad you are home." Someone said from near the stairs.

I turned my head to look who this person was and saw it was just Gaz.

"Wait… you're _glad _I'm home? Why?" I asked her suspiciously. Something seemed weird about her, not her usual weird but just really strange. '_Kind of like the workers at the power plant.' _I thought.

"Because you are my brother and I love you." My sister replied in an emotionless voice.

Something was wrong. Something was _horribly_ wrong. Gaz didn't love me at all, or at least if she did she would never say it out loud, especially not to my face.

I had just noticed I was staring at her when she spoke again, "Come here Dib. Let me give you a hug." She started walking slowly towards me.

"N-no," I replied, getting really scared now. "I-I don't want to."

"Come on Dib, let me hug you." She started walking faster as I started to back away.

"Why?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Something has happened Dib." She said vaguely and lunged at me.

"GET AWAY!" I screamed and took a chance by running past her to the stairs that would lead me to my dad's lab in the basement.

"DAD!" I screamed when I got to the lab. No answer. Dad was home though, I was sure he was.

I walked around. I couldn't hear Gaz coming after me so I started to calm down. I turned the corner around some tanks of green liquid with some random creatures floating around in them and what I saw made me shriek in terror.

My dad was lying on the floor getting drenched in his own blood. His normally perfectly white labcoat was stained almost completely red and I was glad I couldn't see his eyes behind his goggles because I knew they would be open wide and staring in blank lifeless horror.

I covered my mouth and turned away as the tears started to stream out of my eyes. Sure Dad was never home but I still loved him, weather he loved me back or not.

I heard a little screeching noise that sounded like it was coming from Dad's corpse. I swallowed and turned around again. There was a little, white, almost translucent, worm crawling away from him. It turned around and screeched at me showing that it had a mouth with little sharp teeth and a barbed tongue, and the inside of its mouth was covered in blood.

"What the hell is that?" I tired to say as the worm crawled away but it came out as a little squee of surprise and fright.

Then I heard the sound of the basement door opening and the word "Diiiiiiib…" drifted down to me. I couldn't move. Never in all of my years of ghost, vampire, and Bigfoot hunting had I been so scared. No, scared was an understatement, I was utterly _terrified. _

"Diiiiiiib…" I heard again but this time Gaz sounded closer. I somehow found the strength to move and ran to hide behind some test tubes and wires in the back of the lab.

"Dibby, come out, come out wherever you are…" I heard Gaz say in a kind of zombie-like sing-song voice. I couldn't see anything; the lab was only lit by the eerie green glow from the test tubes and the static from broken wires.

I started to feel my way along the many wires, trying to see where I was going and where my sister was in the extremely dim light. I couldn't hear Gaz anymore though at one point I thought I heard something being knocked over at the other end of the lab but I wasn't sure. Eventually I to the stairway, my fear leaving briefly, knowing I was probably going to get out of this alive.

I ran up the stairs, down the hallway, and through the kitchen faster than I have ever ran in my life, even faster than when Zim was stealing people's organs and was after my lungs. '_Wait, Zim! I'll go to Zim's and try to get his help!' _I dashed out the door and onto the cool night street, the solar-powered street lights offering no comfort with their eerie orange light. I heard faint screams ringing all around that seemed to be suddenly cut off. I realized whatever killed my dad and took over the mind of my sister must be everywhere not just my house. I really hoped Zim wasn't mind controlled and I wasn't running straight into a trap but I was taking my chances.

I didn't stop running until I got to Zim's house and when I did I banged hard on the door with a fist, yelling "Zim! For the love of god, open the door!"

Zim opened the door, "What do you want Dib-Stink? I was trying to fuse some ray guns to a weasel and you've interrupted me."

"Oh thank god you're normal, Zim," I felt like hugging him but it didn't seem the time to at the moment.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Zim repeated slowly like he was trying to teach a kindergartener how to pronounce a word.

"Zim, I know this will sound crazy but-"

"You finally realize Zim's superiority and have come to bow down to me and be my labor slave?" Zim interrupted.

"No! Zim, listen to me! There's something attacking the city. I'm not sure what it is but its killing people and somehow mind-controlling others. It killed my dad and hypnotized my sister!" I shouted, hoping he would listen to me.

"Eh? Wait, this is _perfect_! Zim wants to watch!" Zim said with an evil smile and tried to walk past me out the door.

"No, Zim. You're stupid." I replied, stopping him with my arm,"Whatever it is it's not going to obey you, you might get killed too."

Zim looked at me for a second, "Okay fine. What do you suggest we should do, human?"

"We'll have to work together. Do you have any weapons or something we can use?"

Zim grimaced, "I would but they're all in the underground lab and the elevator doesn't work,"

I stopped to think, trying not to panic, "Isn't there any other way down there?"

Zim hesitated so I knew there was, "C'mon Zim we need to survive! We've worked together before!" I yelled at him, getting impatient. "And you said you were trying to fuse lasers to a chipmunk or whatever,"

"Zim said that for fun, it wasn't true," He growled in reply "and it was a _weasel _not a chip-whatever… and yes there is another way down but it won't be pleasant."

"Show me Zim, I don't care how unpleasant it is!"

"Fine. Fine. Follow me," Zim said and waved his arm for me to follow him into his base,

I walked in after him. Gir had said that the back-up power was gone, I wasn't completely sure what that meant at the time but now I figured Zim's base probably had extra power earlier but he had used that up during the day, now his base was almost completely dark and I could feel the cold hands of uneasiness grip me from the inside.

"Over here," I heard Zim say and I looked to see that his red, undisguised eyes were glowing in the dark somehow '_probably bio-illuminesence_' I thought, '_like glow worms'. _He led me to a table in the living room. "Here is a tube that runs down there but the air that usually blows through it to cushion it wont work right now so it may be a little painful."

"I don't care, we need weapons," I replied impatiently.

Zim nodded, "Ok then help me lift this table,"

We both grabbed each side of the table and lifted it to reveal a tunnel that sort of reminded me of The Chamber of Secrets. I leaned over to see if I could see the bottom, which I couldn't, but before I really had time to look I felt something shove me from behind, "Damn you Zim!" I yelled as I plummeted into the dark, uninviting tunnel. I only fell for about a second because I hit a curve in the tunnel.

I moaned and tried to get up as I heard Zim call down to me, "Dib-thing! Are you alive?"

I glared up at the direction of his voice, "Yes I'm alive, no thanks to you!"

"Good! Now keep going. The tunnel should keep going in one direction then you'll fall again into my secret lab of DOOM!"

I grunted and began to feel my way around to see where the tunnel should continue. Directly in front of me I didn't feel the cold metal of the tube so I began to crawl in that direction. What was probably about two or three minutes of crawling seemed to take hours. Just as I was thinking this was going to take forever I found myself falling aimlessly into the dark once again.

I felt myself land awkwardly on something soft and cushioned and as I started to feel my way around it I figured it was a chair '_I must be in Zim's lab'_

After a minute of waiting and trying to guess what was in the darkness of the room around me I heard a clipped yell from above and before I had time to look up I felt something hard land on me just as awkwardly as I had landed.

"Ugh, Thanks for breaking my fall Dib-monster," Zim said and stood up on top of me

"Ow! Zim geoff me!" I tried to say but it came out weezy since he was crushing my lungs.

"Hmm, hurry Dib-worm! This-a-way!" Zim shouted and jumped down from the chair.

I gasped, trying to get my breath back '_That idiot almost killed me!_', I grumbled and jumped down myself but quickly found that the chair was a lot higher than a normal chair- about 8 feet off the ground exactly, and I fell on my face on the floor that I couldn't see.

I groaned yet again, "Zim, you're going to kill me before those other things do," I got up and looked around until I saw his red-glowing eyes,

"Alright follow me, the weapon room should be somewhere over here," Zim grabbed my wrist and led me, so I wouldn't run into anything I figured, in an invisible direction.

Eventually we came to a stop, "Okay Dib-monkey, the weapon room is right in here, Zim will go in, and you stay here and keep watch,"

"Zim wait! Don't leave me here; I can't see to keep watch anyway!" I called but Zim's glowing eyes had already vanished into the surrounding darkness.

I was scared to death now but all I could do was hold my breath and wait for Zim to come back. After about 2 minutes had gone by I heard a loud _clank_ that made my heart stop beating for a second and following it the sound of metal being torn. I couldn't tell where the sound was coming from; it seemed to ring out throughout the entire base.

"Zim!" I called into the dark with no response.

I waited and held my breath some more, praying that Zim had found the weapons and was coming back.

"Hello Dib," I heard an emotionless voice say from somewhere in the dark and my heart stopped. It was Zim's voice and, like the metal tearing sound, I had no clue where it was coming from. '_He must be closing his eyes so I can't see him,' _My brain managed to think.

"Zim, you better not be messing with me," I called; my voice faltering a little, the only reply I got was emotionless, maniacal laughter ringing in the dark around me.

Suddenly I was temporarily blinded with bright glowing as Zim opened his eyes directly in front of me. "Don't be afraid, Dib," He said in that eerie voice.

I took a couple of steps back to try to get away from him. I got about 5 feet away when it looked like he took a step forward. I took another step back, he took another step forward.

'_Oh my god Zim's being mind-controlled; whatever's doing this is in here,'_ I started to panic; Zim was basically my last hope and now he was under this thing's control.

Another step back, another step forward, then I turned and ran, I didn't care where, I didn't care if I couldn't see I just ran; anything to get away from here.

I was where I figured the main room where we first came in was when I tripped over what felt like a think wire. I flailed on the ground for a second before I looked up. I couldn't see Zim's eyes; in fact I couldn't see anything. _'I wish I had some kind of light. A flashlight, even a phone would work…' _Then it hit me- I had my phone in my pocket the whole time.

I wasted no time getting it out and flipping it open. It illuminated the whole room instantly, if not faintly, but still enough to see by. I turned around and spotted the high chair we first fell in, if I could climb up it I could probably get into the tube and climb up into the main floor, _'Like Mario'_ My inside voice kidded for a second.

Just then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement. I turned toward it to see what it was but when I did it was just wires. _'My mind must be just paranoid,' _I thought. Then I saw it again and I turned but again it was gone. I turned all the way around and I caught it, it was the wires, they were moving. No, not wires… worms. I looked around in horror at what I was seeing in the dim light. Hundreds of white worms like the one that I had seen on my dad's corpse only bigger. _'_That's_ what the metal sound was, the worms tearing the base apart. But what the hell are they doing here?'_ I thought in confusion.

I started to run towards the chair as fast as I could but a sneaky worm managed to crawl its way in front of me and I tripped again. I hit the ground with a grunt as my knees got scabbed for the second time that night.

"Hmm Hmm," I heard Zim's emotionless chuckle from behind where I lay on the floor. I tried to get up and realized there was something holding my legs down but I still managed to flip myself around so I could see Zim behind me. When I looked at him I froze. Attached to his head was one of the smaller worms. _'Oh. My. God. It's the worms. They're what's mind controlling and killing people.' _My Shocked brain managed to think before Zim spoke again. "Hold still Dib, I promise this wont hurt too much." When he spoke the worm on his head writhed almost violently. It honestly looked sick but I was too horrified to care.

Then they were on top of me. It felt like almost every worm in the large room was crawling over my body and I could only see the ceiling over me with my right eye with the light from the cell phone that had fallen on the floor next to me, lying open.

With my one good eye I saw Zim looming over me, looking pure evil with his sadistic grin. He lifted his foot and brought it back down on my chest, while I struggled against the white, fleshy things worming over me. I struggled some more until I realized something, it was completely useless and soon I just gave up and lie limp on the floor under Zim's foot. _'I wonder if they're going to control me or just kill me,'_.

I got my answer when I felt something like a small, barbed tongue pierce my stomach. I screamed as I felt a small hole forming in the flesh of my belly from the godforsaken worm's tongue. I felt it wiggle inside of me through the hole when it felt it was big enough, I figured. It crawled over every single organ, piercing them with its sharp tongue, making me bleed internally. The pain was just too much to bare now. I couldn't even scream anymore it hurt so much. I felt my dark red blood, the color of Zim's eyes, leak out through the, now large, hole in my stomach and pour out my mouth, leaving a horrible taste there.

My vision started to blur as the first worm finished and crawled out through a new hole on my back next to my spine and more worms started to crawl inside, making the hole in my stomach even bigger. They started to eat my skin on the outside and my eternal organs on the inside and all I could do was lay there and choke on my own blood spilling out my mouth. My vision blurred and went dark almost all the way so that I could only see though a small hole, like looking through the wrong end of a telescope.

The last thing I heard was a metallic scream as the worm on Zim's head wiggled again and looked to crawl into the alien's brain. The last thing I felt was Zim's dead corpse fall on top of me. Then my phone went dead, everything went dark, and I died.

Author's Note Says: HAPPY HALLOWEEN MY MINIONS! ^^

I hope I scared you, probably not but you still deserve it! …In a good way though ^^;

Disclaimer Says: I own NO THING! If I did I would still write Fanfic for it undercover though! D


End file.
